


Christmas Gift Exchange

by enahalya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enahalya/pseuds/enahalya





	Christmas Gift Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soyunperdedor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyunperdedor/gifts).




End file.
